User talk:Tony 1998
__TOC__ Welcome Hi, welcome to GTA Wiki. Thanks for contributing to the Buffalo page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. -- Ilan xd (Talk) 19:45, May 5, 2012 Vandal Good on you for helping take care of GTA TROLL, I would have helped if I had not being playing the games. HuangLee (talk) 09:53, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Cheers. My own policy on GTA Wiki is checking the pages that have good grammar and accurate info and reliable references. Any problem that occurs on GTA Wiki, I'll inform either of the admins. Tony 4-2-8-1-9-9-8 (talk) 22:19, July 30, 2012 (UTC) P.S. Please sign your posts on my talk page. I think you know that by now. (not to be a smartass :P) ::: I didn't sign it because I was in a rush, but thanks anyway. :D ::: HuangLee (talk) 21:41, August 2, 2012 (UTC) RE: Vandal Thanks for helping with the vandal :). Joshualeverburg1 is blocked but he can still create accounts and due to him being online at the same time as "GTA TROLL" we're just checking if "GTA TROLL" is Joshualeverburg1. Tom Talk 23:48, July 30, 2012 (UTC) RE: Patroller :In reply to Patroller I've seen your message on ILan's talk page. I've seen that you are helping the higher staff of this wiki. You are a good candidate for patroller, but to be accepted, why not make more edits say 200 edits and the staff and I will see to it if you are accepted, as a former staff I can still vote. [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 13:54, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Link Could you give me a link to the conversation with Rockstar, or just a screenshot. Thanks. Tom Talk 19:56, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Sure, it's on my email and I'm trying to screenshot it with my camera (I have an stone-old computer that runs slow on screenshot app data like that) and I'm trying to upload it on my User Page, but it's not showing up. Tony_4-2-8-1-9-9-8 14:33, August 10, 2012 (UTC) RE: Hacked Well if you have been hacked there isn't much I can do, since the hacker guessed your password I suggest changing it to something a bit more complex. If your password was already pretty complicated then it was probably someone you know. Tom Talk 08:31, August 11, 2012 (UTC) :Hey Tony, you haven't been hacked. Because of the way Wikia works, anyone can edit anything that the administrators don't protect, including your own pages. But he hasn't got your account. Jeff (talk| ) 01:08, August 13, 2012 (UTC) : All of these blogs and my User Page possibly got "hacked" when I checked out Joshualeverburg1's GTA V wiki and I tried to comment on his blog. He possibly got into my account or my user page and put false info. Some of the blogs he posted showed my user name, but it didn't show a link to my page. It could possibly be Joshualeverburg1.... Tony 4-2-8-1-9-9-8 (talk) 19:43, August 14, 2012 (UTC) RE: Patroller Over 200 is about right, but good quality edits rather than just constantly adding categories are preferred, though adding category edits are fine so long as there isn't a huge amount. It's also good if you've spotted vandalism before and reverted it and contacted an admin, but that's just something people would like to see. Tom Talk 14:56, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Okay. I'll try my best to edit nicely in the pages. I spotted vandalism before. Remember the user, GTA TROLL started blanking out the pages? I reported to you and Ilan xd about it and I undid the edits he made. Thanks for the requirements. Cheers, Tony (talk) 22:24, September 14, 2012 (UTC) :Well make sure to mention that when you apply. Tom Talk 10:07, September 15, 2012 (UTC) : Okay. Tony (talk) 15:39, September 15, 2012 (UTC) GTARocks2000 Thanks for reverting some of his edits, it's just a bit frustrating having to revert his edits constantly so I've warned him to stop or I will block him. That theory makes sense though. Tom Talk 11:07, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Speculation So much GTA V speculation is added to the Wiki, it's hard to get it all. So try and keep an eye out for it. Tom Talk 23:28, September 21, 2012 (UTC) :Just so you know, some users that add speculation aren't really vandals. They just think they see something in the trailer and add it before really looking into it. I don't think the user we just messaged was really a vandal so try to avoid calling them that, just let them know of their mistake. Tom Talk 23:34, September 21, 2012 (UTC)